


The many faces of Tapping, part five: Naomi in Goodbye Stranger

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [5]
Category: Supernatural, amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part five: Naomi in Goodbye Stranger

 

New tutorial, not much left of it though except two adjustment layers that give the background the deep red look. 

This started out as a Fireman Sam project, but I couldn't get it to work with the screen cap I had. 


End file.
